Three Kids and One Coming One day story
by SparklesANuna1990
Summary: Inuyasha and Ko agome raise a family with various shocking secrets unlocked. All of the actions happen in one day from sun rise to sunset. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe I chose to become a human and live like this!" Inuyasha thought out loud.

"You know, you're not a good whisperer!" Kagome yelled from the bathroom.

"I wasn't trying to not let you hear me." Inuyasha told Kagome. A five year old black haired girl with golden brown eyes ran across the hall.

"Help, daddy!" She yelled. Her little baby blue slippers fell off as Inuyasha picked her up by her night gown with one hand.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not run in the house?" Inuyasha asked her. A ten year old boy revealed himself, holding a slingshot. Inuyasha looked at him.

"Why are you chasing her?" He asked him as he put the girl down.

"But…she-"

"It's not like I give a rat's ass anyway. Just leave Tsuzine alone!" He told his son.

"Okay." His son replied.

"Hey, Kai." Inuyasha called his son over.

"Yes dad."

"Go wake up Rose and tell her that she needs to make us some breakfast." He told him. Kai froze and swallowed hard.

"But…she'd kill me if I wake her up for that!" Kai said as he trembled in fear.

"She won't do a damn thing. Just wake the girl up." He told his son once more. Kai nodded his head and then walked down the hall and up the stairs.

"You sure have been in there for a while." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"Shut up!"

"You're blowin' it up, aren't you? I told you not to eat beans with your ramen." Inuyasha teased.

"Sit, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha flinched and then came to reality.

"Ha! I'm not a demon anymore, so it doesn't work!" Inuyasha laughed at Kagome's ignorance.

"It's half demon by the way!" She yelled.

"Whatever! That's why you have explosive diarrhea!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome opened the door and threw the roll of tissue at his face.

"Kiss my ass!" Kagome yelled.

"I would, but you should wipe first!" Inuyasha laughed. Kagome growled. All of the sudden, they heard Kai yelling and struggling from upstairs.

"What the hell." Inuyasha said under his breath. Kai came running down the stairs!

"She's gonna kill me!" He said as he ran out the front door. Inuyasha walked to the hallway. He saw Rose standing on the top of the stair case with her pink night gown on and bunny slippers. There was fire in her eyes as she looked through her father.

"KAI!" She yelled. She ran down the stairs. Inuyasha stood in her way. Rose stopped in her tracks.

"Dad, move!" She said to him.

"Excuse me?" He asked her with his face serious. Rose stammered on her words.

"N-Nothing. I-I was just g-going to uh…" She backed up. Inuyasha folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"If your gonna have such a fit over being woken up to cook then you can get the hell out of my house." He said to her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Let me handle this 'explosive diarrhea'. Inuyasha teased.

"Jerk!" Kagome yelled. Rose just stared at her father. He turned around and went back into the kitchen. Kai stuck his head in door.

"Is it safe?" He asked quickly. Rose shot a menacing look at him. He gulped and gripped the door.

"Yeah." Inuyasha ensured him. Kai hesitated to walk in. _She's gonna kill me! She's gonna kill me! _Kai thought to himself. He started to retreat behind the door.

"Get your scared ass in here!" Inuyasha yelled at him. Tsuzine giggled.

"Shut up!" Kai told her. Rose growled and slammed her fist on the counter.

"Don't tell her to shut up, Kai! You have no right!" Rose's eyes fired up again. Kai tried to hide again.

"Kai!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Okay! Okay." Kai said. He slowly came into the house.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out to him.

"What?" He said aggravated.

"Give me the roll of tissue." She said nicely.

"Hell no. You're the one who threw it at me!" Inuyasha pointed out. Rose rolled her eyes at her father's words and then took out the food. Kagome growled.

"I don't have time for this!" She yelled.

"Um, daddy." Tsuzine said.

"Yes, princess."

"If mommy is gonna have another baby and the doctor said no stress, wouldn't you get in trouble?" She asked.

"What?" Inuyasha rubbed his head.

"Well, your yelling at her causes her to be stressed, and stress hurts the baby." She explained. Everyone was speechless. Their jaws dropped to her words.

"H-how do you know these things?" Inuyasha asked.

"Never mind." Tsuzine sighed. Inuyasha blinked several time. Tsuzine put her hands in the sleeves of her night gown. Inuyasha sighed,

"What do they teach her in pre-school anyway?" Inuyasha asked. Kai shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm gonna kill you Kai." Rose reminded him. Kai gulped again.

"Damn it, Rose! Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha yelled. He walked over to the bathroom and gave Kagome the tissue.

"Thank you." She closed the door. Rose dropped the spatula on the counter.

"I'm leaving!" She yelled.

"Run that by me again!" Inuyasha demanded as he got in her face.

"I said that…I'm leaving." Rose said quietly. Inuyasha grabbed the neck part of her night gown and brought the 15 year old up to his level.

"Listen closely, if you leave here, I will not let you back in. So, chose your ground!" He said to her. The toilet flushed and the running faucet water. The water stopped and Kagome opened the door.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Rose wants to leave. I'm just making sure that she really wants to go before I let her go." He said still holding on to Rose's gown. Kagome gasped and walked towards them. Rose looked at her mom. She was frightened.

"Inuyasha let her go." Kagome grabbed his hand.

"Ugh, fine." He let go. Rose fell to the floor and cried.

"Inuyasha! As usual, you went too far!" She yelled as she held her daughter in her arms.

"Oh, great! Now it's my fault!" Inuyasha complained. He walked to the front door.

"Where are you going daddy?" Tsuzine asked. Inuyasha avoided looking in her eyes, knowing that if he did he'd be sucked in by her innocent eyes.

"I'll be back." He said as he walked out the door. Kagome started to cry, and then the door opened.

"Who the hell put this in the car?" Inuyasha asked as he held up a paper plate with spaghetti sauce in it.

Kai ran up stairs.

"Kai get back down here!" Inuyasha yelled. He put the plate in the garbage.

"Inuyasha don't chase him." Kagome said to him. He rolled his eyes and went upstairs. Kagome sighed.

"What's wrong with your father?" Kagome asked her two girls.

"You're the problem mommy." Tsuzine pointed out. Kagome looked at her with question.

"What did you just say?" She asked. Tsuzine sat down on her little yellow chair.

"If you hadn't loved daddy, he could have still been a half-demon. Maybe even a full demon." Kagome stood up.

"How do you know all this?" Kagome walked slowly towards Tsuzine with a menacing look on her face.

"I'm a half demon mommy, and I know the past. I can read your mind, smell your scent, and hear everything that goes on in this house. Even on your special Wednesday nights." Tsuzine closed her eyes and smiled. Kagome was speechless.

"Wednesday nights? Tsuzine how could you? You can't….that's impossible!" Kagome chocked on her words. Tsuzine stopped smiling.

"Mommy, you should have used the sacred jewel to become a demon along with daddy. He doesn't like living like this." Tsuzine stood up and walked towards the steps. Rose's eyes were wide open.

"If you're a demon, then that mean that daddy's…"

"Yes." Tsuzine answered to Rose's hypothesis.

"He didn't wish to be normal, he wished to seem normal. He got rid of the ears and the necklace, but in some time all that will come back. Consider yourselves warned." Tsuzine walked up the stairs; ending the conversation. Kagome looked at Rose. Rose stared at the floor. Kai ran back down the stairs and into the living room.

"KAI GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Inuyasha jumped down the side of the stairs and ran in the hallway.

"Where did he go?" He asked the two girls looking stupid in the kitchen. They pointed to the living room. Inuyasha ran in the direction of which they pointed.

"No! Dad, please! It was an accident!" Kai pleaded.

"Shut up! I'm not gonna hit you! Get from under the couch." They heard Inuyasha screaming. The next thing they knew, Inuyasha was carrying Kai by the back of his shirt to the kitchen.

"You're on kitchen duty for a month, and you can't use the dish washer. Have fun!" Inuyasha told him as he dropped him on the kitchen floor.

"But dad…" Kai complained.

"But my ass! Deal with it!" Inuyasha yelled. He walked over to the staird but then turned around to Kagome and Rose.  
"Why are you two just standing there staring at nothing?" He asked. They looked at him.

"Tsuzine." They said faintly.

"What abut her?"

"She said that…you and she are…demons." They said together again. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders/

"And…" He said to them.

"Inuyasha you told me that you wished to be normal. Tsuzine is half demon and I could be and so can your other children! You lied to me!" Kagome yelled.

"Listen, if you're gonna yell at me about this I'm not gonna listen. So, say what you have to say." He told her.

"You're such a jerk!" She yelled at him.

"Come on! What's so bad about being a demon?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing, but the fact that everyone in town will avoid us for the rest of our lives!" Kagome yelled.

"Why is our family so dysfunctional?" Inuyasha joked around.

"This is not the time Inuyasha." Kagome warned him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be human. At least I don't have the ears anymore. See?" Inuyasha pointed to his head. Kagome crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"I'll take that as accepting my apology. Now, get cooking. I'm starved!" Inuyasha said as he went up stairs. Kagome started to cook.

"Mom?" Rose yelled.

"What? I'm hungry too." Kagome said as she prepared the scrambled eggs.

Thanks for reading!

Let me know if you want more!  
Please Review!


	2. Morning Duties

Everyone sat down to eat at the table. Rose kept making evil eyes at Inuyasha the whole time. One time he caught her, but ignored her. When he finished eating he looked at the clock.

"7:38! Damn! I'm late for work!" Inuyasha yelled as he got up and grabbed his coat. He went to the door and opened it.

"I'll be back at 6:00p.m. It's okay to start dinner without me." He walked out the door. Kagome finished eating along with Kai.

"Kai, go get dressed for school. Rose, hurry and finish eating so you can get dressed too. You, young lady, are going with me to work today." Kagome picked up Tsuzine and put away their dishes.

"Mommy, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, but it's true." Tsuzine apologized.

"It's okay, just don't do it again." Kagome warned the innocent child. Kagome toke Tsuzine upstairs. Rose put her dishes in the sink and then stared at Kai.

"Are you still mad at me?" Kai asked. Rose smirked.

"No. I just feel sorry for you. Dad's being an asshole." Rose told him.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Kai warned her.

"He's not here, and you're not going to tell. If you do, I'll throw you off a bridge!" Rose warned Kai.

"You can't do that. Mom and Dad won't let you. Plus, I'm a half demon." Kai gave his hopes up.

"You don't know that yet, maybe only Tsuzine has the power." Rose told her blind brother. Kai started to wash the dishes. Rose went up stairs to get dressed. Meanwhile, Kagome was upstairs dressing Tsuzine. She got out Tsuzine's lavender dress, and the matching bow and shoes.

"Now, when we get there, you must promise me not to touch anything, talk to anyone, or ask for anything, okay?" Kagome asked. Tsuzine put her right hand on her chin as if she had to think about it.

"Stop being grown." Kagome laughed. Tsuzine laughed with her.

"Okay. I promise." The little girl held on to her mother while she put on her dress.

"Turn around." Kagome told her. Tsuzine did as her mother said. Kagome took a brush and brushed Tsuzine's hair. She took the little girl's bang and tied the lavender bow on it.

"Now, go put on your shoes." Kagome told her. She ran to her shoes and put them on.

"You look so pretty!" Kagome cheered up the little girl. Tsuzine sat in her tiny pink chair in silence. Kagome put on her black dress with her gray cover up, and gray flats. She picked up her daughter and walked down stairs. When she got towards the kitchen, she saw Kai wiping off the table.

"Kai, its 7:50! Go get dressed!" Kagome warned him. Kai ran upstairs and got dress. Then he came back down.

"Rose! Hurry up! We are all going to be late!" Kagome called. Rose ran down the stairs. They all went outside. Kagome dropped off Kai, then Rose, and then she went to work. Tsuzine sat quietly in her car seat (she had to sit in one, seeming that she was short). Kagome carried Tsuzine into the large building and into the elevator.

"You can put me down now, mommy." Tsuzine told her.

"Okay, but you have to hold my hand. I don't know how many child molesters work here!" Kagome warned her daughter. Tsuzine laughed as she grabbed her mother's hand and walked out of the elevator.

"Hey! Kagome!" Some lady called out to Kagome.

"Hey! Sango! How are the twins?" Kagome asked the lady.

"Just fine! How is the little one in that huge belly?" Sango teased. Kagome laughed and rubbed her baby-filled stomach.

"Really good." She replied as she continued to walk to her office. She sat in her computer chair and gave Tsuzine a pencil and a notepad. Then she got looked in her desk for mail, and found a proposal. The letter read:

_Send the head office your idea for the next Honda sale. Don't forget to breathe and go through with your gut. Also, Mr. Flowers wants to see you right away! _

Kagome put the letter in the shredder and then wrote a reminder on sticky note paper. Tsuzine started to draw on the pad.

"Mommy?" Tsuzine asked.

"Yes, princess." Kagome replied as she printed out her sale ideas.

"Juju's mad." Tsuzine warned her.

"Who's Juju?" Kagome asked as she took out the freshly printed paper and folded it so it could fit in an envelope.

"It's what I call the baby." The girl told her mother.

"Is that so? Come on, I have to give this to Mr. Flowers." Kagome said. They walked down a few halls and turned to a locked door. Tsuzine squeezed her mother's hand and tugged. Kagome looked down.

"We shouldn't go in there mommy. He's not doing anything we want to see." Tsuzine warned her mother. Kagome gasped at her daughters words.

"Um…okay. Wow! Let's just go."

"No! He's almost done. You can still give him your idea." Tsuzine smiled. Kagome stared in disbelief. Tsuzine stopped smiling and looked at the ground. Kagome shook her head and pulled Tsuzine back to her office.

"This is bullshit! My only time to get a raise and take care of my new baby and my boss is getting laid!" Kagome yelled.

"Something wrong?" Some guy walked in. Tsuzine growled at him.

"No!" Kagome yelled. The guy stuck his tongue out at Tsuzine and then walked in. Kagome turned around to the guy and gave him a look. He smiled and then sat on the side of her desk.

"Why are you even in here?" Kagome asked the man. Tsuzine growled at the man again, but he just ignored her. The man took a deep breath and then looked Kagome in the eyes.

"I was just wondering if…maybe you'd like to go to dinner with me sometime tomorrow." The man brought up his idea. Tsuzine stood up.

"I have a daddy you know?" She put her hands on her hips. The man then put his attention on Tsuzine.

"Oh, well then I'm sorry to bother the two of you." He stood up and rubbed his head.

"I'm so sorry Eric, but you should have known." Kagome told him. He nodded and then walked towards the door.

"But, um…thanks for the offer." Kagome smiled. Eric nodded again with a fake smile and then flicked Tsuzine off when Kagome wasn't looking. Tsuzine gasped sending Eric on his way.

"I can't believe he didn't know I was married. I mean, come on! Proof in the pudding!" Kagome pointed to the huge rock on her finger that was worth at least two million dollars. Tsuzine nodded.

"Knock! Knock!" Sango was at the door.

"Hey Sango! What's up?" Kagome asked.

"Mr. Flowers is ready now." Sango informed her.

"Okay!" Kagome said as she jumped out of her seat.

"Wait…how did you know that he was even occupied?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I was with him." Sango replied.

"Sango! Are you cheating on Miroku?" Kagome whispered to her best friend.

"Hell no! Where did this come from? And why would you think that I'd be doing that with Flowers? He's an asshole!" Sango cleared things up.

"Oh. Well then, what were you talking about, Tsuzine?" Kagome was curious. Tsuzine smiled and then played with her fingers.

"I just didn't want you to go in there. I wanted to play a little longer." Tsuzine admitted.

"What? You weren't even doing anything!" Kagome pointed out.

"Sango, watch her please. I have to get this to Flowers." Kagome said. She headed towards Flowers' door.


	3. Skipping School

Sorry guys! I know it's been a while. I got so distracted on writing Little Sesshomaru that I forgot all about Inuyasha's story, my deep apologies. Here I go!

"Hey! Mr. Flowers…" Kagome came in the door; cautious of hitting her big belly.

"Yes, Kagome?" Mr. Flowers was on his laptop. Kagome sat down in the chair that was positioned right across from his.

"Well, as you can see, I'm pregnant, and the baby is coming soon. So…I was wondering if I can have a little raise in my income." She smiled. Mr. Flowers turned his attention from the laptop to Kagome.

"Say what?" He asked.

"A raise?" She reminded him. He started to rub his chin. He looked up at the ceiling, and then at Kagome air balloon stomach. His mind started to wonder off: _**What if her child grows up to be a hoodlum? Would it be my fault for not giving her the money? He'd come to hunt me down! He'll rape my daughters! Kill my wife!**_His facial expression started to show that he was thinking something ludicrous. Kagome turned her head slightly to the right side.

"Mr. Flowers?" She asked. He continued to think: _**He'd shank my wife! Well, that's not so bad. I hate her anyway, but still! Should I give her a raise? Yeah, but what if he finds out that I didn't want to give them the raise and uses his power to have me fired, and keep me from ever having a job in America! I'd…I'd have to go to Australia with those damn kangaroos! The jumping, and the puny babies, and the tremendous strength they have when they box!**_

"Aaaaaaaaah!" He grabbed his face and screamed.

"Mr. Flowers!" Kagome was startled by his stupidity.

"Yes! You can have a raise! I didn't have to think about it! Tell your son that I knew from the beginning that I wanted to give you a raise!" Thanks for coming!" He gently pushed Kagome out of the office and closed the door.

"Thanks?" Kagome said as she walked back to her room.

"How'd it go?" Sango asked.

"Random. Uh…I'm gonna leave now. Come on, Princess." Kagome reached her hand out for Tsuzine. Sango started laughing.

"Okay. See you later." She waved. Yeah, they're allowed to leave like that; they just don't get paid. When Kagome got home she saw Kai there eating pizza. He looked at the door with a surprised face and the pizza hanging out of his mouth. She gasped and clinched her fists. Tsuzine started laughing. Kai slowly got up and backed up towards the stairs.

"Kai!" Kagome growled.

"It was a half a day today! I'm not skipping!" He started walking slowly up the stairs backwards. Kagome kept growling.

"Then why are you so cautious right now?" She started to walk up to the stairs.

"Remember, stress makes the baby hurt." Kai put his hand out as he started to go faster.

"GET YOUR ASS TO SCHOOL!" Kagome yelled.

"Okay!" Kai ran down the stairs and grabbed his bag and his jacket.

"I love you mom!" He ran out.

"That boy!" She muttered. Tsuzine kept giggling. Kai stuck his head back into the house.

"Please, don't tell dad." He begged.

"GO!" Kagome yelled again.

"Okay!" Kai ran towards his school. Tsuzine was on the floor banging it. She couldn't stop laughing.

"He left his pizza!" She rolled on her back. Kagome took a deep breath, and walked upstairs. Tsuzine stayed where she was laughing. She starting saying "Ow". She laughed so hard that her stomach starting burning. She tried to stop so she wouldn't have to feel any more pain. About three hours later Rose and Kai arrived home from the bus. Kagome had already cooked dinner. Kai was still cautious. Rose went to the bathroom to wash her hands. Kai went with her.

"Dad's gonna kill you." She teased him. Kai started to shake.

"No! Mom said she wouldn't tell him." He washed his hands.

"We'll see when he gets home." She grinned and walked out. Kai tried to calm down. At the dinner table everyone ate in silence. Kai stared at Kagome the whole time, Rose looked at Kai every five seconds, and Tsuzine kept her head down waiting for her daddy to come home and give her a show.

"What time is daddy coming home?" Tsuzine asked.

"Well, he said 6:00 and its 4:45 now. So…that's about 75 minutes." Kagome answered. Kai started to shiver again. _Dad's gonna whoop my ass!_ The door unlocked and Inuyasha came in.

"I'm home early guys." He said with a smile. Good he doesn't know.

"I'll make your plate." Kagome got up.

"No. Stay off your feet." He dropped his coat on the coat on the coat hanger. He washed his hands in the kitchen sink and made his plate…of spaghetti (lol). Kai stood up and picked up his plate.

"I'm gonna go eat in the car." He said.

"No! You left the plate in there last time! Sit down!" Inuyasha growled.

"Hey, you said a whole sentence without cursing." Rose noticed.

"Shut up, Rose." Inuyasha started eating.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said.

"Yes?"

"Kai tried to skip school today." Kagome looked at Kai. Kai's head pooped up.

"What!" Inuyasha looked at Kai. Kai looked around, and then he got up and ran towards the door.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha chased him.


End file.
